360 Razones
by Stella T. Whiteney
Summary: Él fue a quién decidí amar, el chico a quién odiaría romperle el corazón;Y...habían 360 posibilidades de hacerlo.


**¨360 Razones¨**

* * *

Tomé mi maleta. Era pequeña, tan pequeña como el recuerdo de mi huella en este lugar. Nadie me extrañaría. Estaba segura de ello. Podría afirmarlo con mi vida.

Estaba cansada de todo y todos aquí. Deseaba escapar, liberarme. Desaparecer y dar la otra mejilla a todos aquellos que siempre me subestimaron.

Mi atención se fue a mi cama, específicamente en el objeto que vibraba incesantemente sobre esta. Por la melodía que sonaba en mi celular deduje que se trataba de Sasuke. Era quizás la décima llamada en menos de una hora.

Fruncí el ceño, y observe con fastidio el móvil sobre mi cama. Lo tome y decidí mandarle un mensaje directo y conciso:

_**¨No me importa lo que digas o pienses. Iré y punto¨**_

Di un largo suspiró y le pulse enviar. Quizás solo así dejará de fastidiarme. Entonces metí mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla, pero nuevamente comenzó a vibrar. Molesta, y sin verificación alguna, de inmediato respondí al llamado.

— ¡Creí decirte que no me importa en lo mínimo lo que pienses!—

— ¿Hinata? —

El color subió a mis mejillas. Ese no era Sasuke. Así que entre aturdida y avergonzada, colgué la llamada, apague mi celular, y lo guarde en mi bolsillo nuevamente.

Ese Sasuke…supongo que incluso a la persona más seria se le escapaba la lengua de vez en cuando.

Camine en círculos en mi habitación, tratando de olvidar el bochorno y concentrarme nuevamente. Entonces mi vista se detuvo en lo que sostenía entre mis manos. Sonreí. Era el boleto a mi libertad. Está era mi única oportunidad. Mi única y anhelada opción.

Me escaparía. Literalmente. Esta vez iría en contra de todas las leyes, mis leyes y las de una sociedad reprimida; Me dejaría inundar por el placer de tomar por una vez las riendas de mi vida.

Claro que lo haría… oh sí. Tomaría el primer avión de esta mañana y cumpliría el sueño de toda adolescente: Una cena todo pagado con ¨_**XO & The Guns**_¨, la supongo "banda del momento", en el hotel más ostentoso de New York. De paso, haría uso de mi entrada VIP a su recital en el Madison Square Garden. Todo cortesía de Live Nation.

Me lo había ganado, había rellenado un sin número de solicitudes, y al final, de entre millones, la mía fue la seleccionada. Yo. Por primera vez en mi vida sentía que había ganado algo, y no lo desaprovecharía. Por supuesto que no, no cuando era la envidia de muchas.

Salí a la cochera y entre al auto de mi padre. Prendí el motor y me dispuse a emprender mi viaje. Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la mañana, así que podría afirmarse que mis padres aún dormían.

La adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo y se transfiguró en la comisura de mis labios, formando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Lo que haría era tonto, hasta cierto punto infantil, pero, desde mi punto de vista, era algo significativo. Sería el primer paso a mi negada independencia.

Sería, y podría haberlo sido.

.

.

— ¿Otra noche más por aquí? —Abrí mis ojos y me topé con los ojos del dueño de esa animada voz.

Oh no.

Quise desaparecer y morir con el recuerdo de que una maldita vez en mi vida intente escapar de mi vida. Era trágico. Había fallado de nuevo. Cuando vi a Naruto parado junto a mí lo supe; Supe que había fallado.

Subí mi frustrada vista al techo, y aspiré el aroma pulcro de ese odioso lugar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en escapar de mis orbes. Era patética.

—Oye. ¿Te sientes bien? —revisó el electrocardiógrafo, algo inquieto.

—No, no me siento bien—dije para mí misma.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Me ruborice cuando fui consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

—N-no— negué con la cabeza y lo observe con la repentina duda en mi rostro: No recordaba nada—Naruto, ¿q-que fue lo que paso esta vez? —le pregunte con leve cansancio, quizás conociendo la respuesta. Mis visitas al hospital eran más frecuentes que las visitas de mi abuela a su ministerio, era deprimente decirlo, pero tener 20 años y haber sido diagnosticada con una enfermedad autoinmune a los 12 apestaba. Todos en el hospital conocían mi historia, y no era de menos el tener varios rostros conocidos. Él era Naruto, un chico de aparentemente mi misma edad y practicante. Su supervisor era Kakashi, mi doctor.

Él quitó su atención de su libreta y me observo con una cálida sonrisa, en una silenciosa forma de decirme que todo estaría bien.

—Lo de siempre. Tu corazón está un poco agitado. Solo un poco—hizo alusión a "pequeño" con sus dedos, tal y como si le estuviera explicándole a un niño.

—Entonces, de nuevo mi corazón tiene la culpa… Ni siquiera mi sistema inmune me da descanso—me quejé e hice una mueca. Ni siquiera tenía control sobre mis anticuerpos; Estos vivían creando conflictos y haciendo fiesta con los tejidos de mis órganos, mi corazón era su predilección. Era como si mi propio cuerpo se odiará así mismo, esa era una de las cosas que mi enfermedad me había enseñado. — ¿Cómo es que sucedió justo ahora? —Me mordí el labio inferior e hice una mueca— Justo cuando creí que podría tener una noche en paz…—murmuré esto último solo para mí misma. No tenía muchos amigos, nadie aún me pedía una foto para colocarla en el cuadro de honor de la facultad de ingeniería, ni siquiera tenía suerte en el amor y de paso mi cuerpo trajo un defecto consigo. ¡Que alguien me diera una vida sana!, ¡Tanto en alma como en cuerpo!

Entonces Naruto me observo con sus suspicaces ojos azules y sonrió… ¿divertido?

— ¿Una noche en paz? —Negó con la cabeza, pero aún con ese brillo divertido bailando en sus ojos—Dime Hinata, ¿Cómo es para ti una noche tranquila? —

— ¿Una noche tranquila?, pues…— ¿A que venía esa pregunta? —Supongo que una noche donde me acuesto y despierto en mi habitación—sonreí con ironía. Ese era un gusto que no podía darme siempre. Que tenía las plaquetas bajas, que mi corazón se sobre forzaba y temían que se dilatase, dolores abdominales y de articulaciones; En eso se resumía mi corta vida. —Es extraño, pero juraría que me encontraba bien de salud—Y de verdad lo pensaba. Nada de sobreesfuerzos en la semana y no recordaba haberme zanjado una bebida energizante—¿Por qué a mi corazón le dio por ponerse robusto hoy? —

—Pues dímelo a mí chica 360— ¨Chica enfermedades 360´Grados¨ Ese era el apodo que Naruto usaba conmigo. Luego de tantas visitas al hospital con distintas afecciones supongo que le hacía honor al título, aunque eso no me hacía sentir necesariamente bien. —Tengo curiosidad. De veras— Ya comenzaba a pensar que Naruto se traía algo esa noche. Lo supe por su mirada, era tan resuelta e infantil a la vez, me sentí usurpada de tanta calidez de un momento a otro. Era como un niño pequeño en medio de su juego favorito.

Parecía que yo era su objeto de estudio esa noche, aunque, a decir verdad, si lo era. ¿Tenía algo en los dientes?, ¿Estaba desnuda?, observé debajo del cobertor y vi que traía puesta la bata de hospital y nada de ropa interior. ¿Él me habría cambiado?, ¡¿O me habría colocado los electrodos el mismo?! Mi cabeza se sintió a explotar de tanta sangre acumulada, estaba muerta de la vergüenza. ¡¿Qué pasó con Kurenai?! ¡¿Dónde estaba esa familiar enfermera?!— No creí que escaparías de tu casa—Oh…así que era eso— Tus padres ya vienen en camino y debo decirte algo: Están molestos. Y con mucha razón, ¿no?—me cerró un ojo.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder. ¿De verdad había sucedido?, ¿No había sido un sueño?

— ¿C-como dices…?—Sí. De verdad pensaba que había sido un sueño, porque de otra forma ¿cómo la tímida Hinata se las arreglaría para huir de casa y encontrarse con esa banda de rock? En sí, la pregunta sonaba larga, tanto como mi trayectoria como sumisa nata.

—Como oyes, Hinata: T-Ú E-S-C-A-P-A-S-T-E D-E C-A-S-A— ¡Oh! ¡Como si ¿no?! ¡Acaso deletreármelo podría dividir la pena y hacer que la tierra me tragará de una vez!

¡Ahora lo recordaba todo!

Había estado conduciendo por lo menos unos 20 minutos y fue cuando comencé a sentirme un poco nerviosa, justo cuando las casas en el camino fueron desapareciendo. Era patético, pero sentí miedo y culpa. Supongo que fue mucho para mí, ¿no creen?

Al final de cuentas al ver a un pequeño cachorrito atravesarse en mi camino, perdí el control total de mis manos, fue la gota que faltaba para derramar ese vaso a punto de romperse.

¡Patética!, ¡Patética!

¡Había incluso estrellado el auto de papá! ¡Ahora pagaría las consecuencias por algo que ni conseguí al fin!

¡Patética!, ¡Patética!

—No puede ser... —susurré y escondí mi cabeza bajó las sabanas. Creyendo encontrar consuelo en ellas. Incluso recordé que él me había llamado…de seguro se sabía la historia completa. ¡Incluso le había gritado al teléfono!

Su risa resonó en la habitación. —Hinata, no tengo nada en contra de que te escondas de mí, pero de verdad necesito tomarte la presión—

Me quite la sabana y lo observé apenada: —D-disculpa, no era mi intención—

— No te disculpes, Hinata. Te lo he dicho muchas veces—trato de restarle importancia, y con esa amplia sonrisa, como tatuada en su rostro, tomó mi brazo.

Él era Naruto. Ese Naruto que tanto me encantaba. Un aspirante a médico, y mi aspiración. No negaría que su calidez no había hecho estragos con mi alma. Él era tan opuesto a mí…tanto que a veces deseaba ser capaz de cruzar la valla entre ambos y unirme a su club de ¨Las sonrisas perfectas¨ Pero era tan insulso, imposible si tomaba en cuenta la forma catastrófica en que convertía cada detalle de mi vida.

Que si la comida estaba muy salada, que hacía calor, que me duele aquí, que tenía o no sueño, que no tenía tarea pero estaba estresada por la que posiblemente me asignaran, que nunca había besado a un chico por lo poco atractiva que soy, que más por la izquierda o por la derecha. Tenía la enfermiza costumbre de hacer una laguna por cada tontería de mi vida cotidiana.

En cambio él, él solía ver una perspectiva un tanto optimista de lo que yo catalogaría incluso como caso perdido. Solía observarlo. Solía interesarme en la forma en que comenzaba el día y en la que lo concluía, y siempre era la misma: Con el pie derecho. ¿Cómo es que alguien era capaz de irradiar tanto positivismo sin chocar con la negatividad de este mundo? ¿Realmente era real o solo una fachada?

Ese era mi mayor dilema entorno a Naruto Uzumaki.

Por lo poco que había visto y por lo mucho que había escuchado, él era huérfano e hijo adoptivo del doctor Kakashi, por lo cual podía darme cierta idea de porque aspiró a médico. Típico en personas que siguen a sus salvadores, ¿No?

Kakashi era el salvador de Naruto; Y Naruto podría ser empíricamente el mío, si tomábamos en cuenta lo mucho que mi mente se distraía del caos cuando estaba con él. Él me gustaba. Lo supe por la extraña forma en que mis mejillas tomaban color en este último año que tenía de conocerlo.

—Humm este…— ¿Un tema de conversación? —C-creí que hoy no tenías turno en el hospital, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Justo lo recordé, Naruto era exclusivo de lunes a jueves, pero hoy era viernes. ¿De verdad prefería pasar una noche en este deprimente lugar a salir como todo adolescente normal-promedio?

Por un momento creí notar que mi pregunta lo había descolocado, pero pronto descarte la idea al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa segura—Oh, lo que pasa es que Kakashi me llamó y me pidió que viniera a cuidarte—

No tenía ni la menor idea de porque Kakashi querría que fuera exclusivamente atendida por su ¨hijo¨. Siempre era así. Naruto era responsable de seguir mi caso. ¿Acaso era un extraño caso de estudio?, probablemente tan extravagante ante los ojos médicos. La idea no fue alentadora. Aunque no es como si fuera una paciente única, había casos mucho más interesantes que el mío. Amputados, canceres terminales, tuberculosos…etc... y más etcéteras, ¡El hospital era una jungla de tanta diversidad! ¡Personas entraban y salían! Incluso había aprendido a no vomitar al ver entrar pacientes con heridas lo suficientemente grandes como para poder ver dentro de ellos. Era disgustante, y por eso mismo me abstuve de estudiar medicina.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunte.

— Dijo que parecías más contenta cuando yo te atendía— se encogió de hombros, pero esa sonrisita graciosa en su rostro no pudo ocultarla cuando se giró para tomar el medidor de presión y comenzar a colocarlo en mi brazo. Oh no. ¿Él sabía que besaba el suelo por él?

—Es que tienes unas delicadas manos para inyectar…—La sangre subió a mi rostro, y que él comenzara a carcajearse fue el indicador de mi metida de pata.

Me visualicé a mí misma cayendo de un precipicio…y vaya que la idea no me pareció mala en ese mismo instante.

El sacudió un par de veces su cabeza, y entonces con un aire más profesional, se dispuso a colocar el estetoscopio en sus oídos y comenzó a bombear aire al manguito de comprensión que rodeaba mi brazo. Giró la pequeña válvula y observó el manómetro. Luego se quitó el estetoscopio y comenzó a quitarme medidor de presión. —humm…creo que tienes la presión un poco alta—Sonrió divertido, como recordando algún tipo de chiste personal, y anotó en su libreta.

No estuve segura de ese diagnóstico, porque sentí que la vergüenza fluía por mis arterias y venas. Quizás tener la presión alta no fuera de extrañarse.

—Que mal…supongo que escapar de casa no fue buena idea—bufé por lo bajo

—Yo en tu lugar incluso habría escapado del país. No creo que sea una mala idea cuando tienes una entrada para el concierto de tu banda favorita—me apoyó.

—No solo eso. También incluía un viaje en primera clase, cena y hotel pagado—añadí.

— ¿Tentador, no? —

—La verdad es que odiaba esa banda—confesé—Solo iba por el caviar—

Ambos reímos.

—Lo sabía. ¨**XO & The Guns**" No sonaba para nada ser de tu tipo. Tú pareces ser del tipo de chica que se duerme hasta con la salsa más movida—rio aún más.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de…?—

— ¡Ah!, Pues encontré la entrada en tu bolso—

—Oh…— ¿Con que estuvo revisando mi bolso? Ojalá no se topará con mi celular, porque en él había muchas fotos de él que tomé en mis deprimentes días de chequeo médico. Él tomándose un descanso en la cafetería, él tomándole la presión a otros pacientes (Recálquese que solo sentía celos cuando se trataba de hermosas rubias-piernas largas despampanantes), él frotándose la frente luego de una cansada jornada, él riendo con sus amigos, él sacudiendo sus dorados cabellos, y…

¡Yo no era una acosadora! , pero podría parecerlo ¿No? Y parecer era distinto ser.

¡Bah!, ¡¿A quién quería engañar?! ¡Observar su hermoso rostro en mi celular se había convertido en un pasatiempo cuando no se contaba con una red Wi-Fi en este hospital!

—Que conste, revise tu bolso solo para buscar tu identidad—aclaró, aunque no era necesario. No dudaba de sus intenciones, no era un chico entrometido.

—Hinata!—escuche a mi madre llamarme al entrar en la habitación. Ella era bien dada a montar escenas, así que, no es como si Naruto se sorprendiera de su efusividad con la que me abrazo y comenzó a llorar en mi regazo. — ¡Por Dios! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!—Estaba claro que no se limitaría solo a llorar, incluido en el paquete estaría el sermón por escaparme.

—Hinata—se escuchó ahora la fuerte voz de mi padre. Cerré los ojos. Él no era como mi mamá. Él por más preocupado que estuviera por su hija no olvidaría que tiene una deuda que pagar con la policía de tránsito.

—Padre, yo...—tragué saliva—Tomaré la responsabilidad de mis actos—levanté mi vista hacia él, y observe como se acercaba a mí para revolver mis cabellos con su mano.

—Ya luego hablaremos— Y Hiashi Hyuga sonrió. Lo cual seguramente era un mal augurio.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y pude escuchar como Naruto tapaba su boca para reprimir su risa. Me limite a observarlo con un puchero.

—Naruto, deja de jugar con tu paciente y pon atención—le reprendió Sasuke, su compañero de clase y mi "Mejor amigo", quién entraba con Kakashi tras él.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó ese hombre de cabellos blancos a todos los presentes en mi habitación—Tengo dos noticias para ti Hinata. Una buena y una mala— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso mis días estaban contados? —La buena es que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tú corazón no se vio afectado en lo mínimo y solo han sido un par de costillas rotas—Claro. Un par de costillas rotas, ¿no?, supongo que para un médico eso no es nada—Aparentemente tú desmayo solo se debió al susto y tu corazón solamente estuvo alterado por unas horas. Hasta el momento descartamos otro problema más—

Suspiré de alivio, pero pronto recordé que dijo que eran dos noticias— ¿Entonces cuál es la mala?—

—Dísela tú Sasuke—le pidió Kakashi con una sonrisa burlesca, que Sasuke imitó, aunque en él pareciera casi siniestra.

—La policía de tránsito vino a buscarte—

—Padre...—

—Ni me digas. Yo no pagaré ninguna multa—

Y ese rubio indiscreto rio sin poder contenerse.

.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas, y aún no me daban de alta. Era un fastidió, pero podía sobrellevarlo, más porque Naruto no se despegaba de mi casi en ningún instante.

Pero me sentía egoísta. Quizás estaba estropeándole su fin de semana, él solía estar junto a Sakura, una compañera de su grupo; A leguas podría afirmar que ambos se gustaban, así que saber que lo distanciaba de esa persona que tanto apreciaba me hacía sentir terrible. ¿Por qué tenían que asignarlo a él? Mi amigo Sasuke era suficiente. Aunque a veces podía ser algo duro, ¿Quién le sugirió estudiar medicina? ¡Oh sí!, ¡Fue mi idea!, justo había pensado que tenía pinta de medico cuando no tuvo reparos en comunicarme que mi pequeño terrier había muerto arrollado por un carro, ¡Oh! ¡Y ni olvidar de sus habilidades como animador!, intento reanimar a mi pequeño perro como tres veces, fallando en todas obviamente. ¿En qué pensaba cuando dije que Sasuke sería buen medico?

— ¿Así que solo lo hacías para demostrar tu independencia? — me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras anotaba en su libreta, tratando de entablar una conversación. Así era él. Tan hablador como yo callada.

—Supongo que es muy obvio, ¿No? — Quedar como una rebelde no era mi intención, pero cuando sufres de una severa bipolaridad no eres capaz de detenerte esos impulsos.

—Humm…más o menos. No eres predecible para los demás, pero si para mí. Te conozco más de lo que tú piensas—

— ¿E-en serio? —

—Aunque no lo creas—

—Aunque no lo crea—

—Hinata. Deja de repetir lo que digo, o comenzaré a pensar que tu enfermedad ya te afecto el cerebro—y rio, como si se tratase de un hecho cómico en vez de trágico.

Mi rostro mostro horror inconscientemente.

—…—

— ¡Era un chiste! —tal parece que notó mi expresión y quiso rectificar su ¨error¨—No era mi intención mofarme de tu enfermedad—se rasco la cabeza y me observo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Eso no es propio de un futuro doctor…—eso último se lo dijo como si se reprendiera asimismo.

—N-no te preocupes—

Él se rasco la nuca y me observo aún avergonzado. Debía admitir que ese rayo de inseguridad lo hacía ver extrañamente entre vulnerable y encantador—Humm... ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema? Este, ¡sí! ¡¿Porque mejor no hablamos sobre mis delicadas manos?!—se rio de sí mismo y recuperó su sonrisa…

Pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor, me recordaba lo descuidada que solía ser con las palabras. ¿Manos delicadas?, Bueno. Era cierto, pero… ¡Él no debía saberlo!

—C-creo que me sentiría mejor si continuáramos hablando de mi fallido escape—balbucee. Hablar de sus manos delicadas sería incluso más bochornoso que decirle a Sasuke que estaba ¨bueno¨

—Sobre eso…— como un niño pequeño, cercioró con la vista que nadie estuviera aquí — ¿Qué te parecería hacer algo luego de tu alta? —

¿Quería salir conmigo acaso?

Me di un golpe mental ante esa loca idea. Eso era imposible, solo mi yo soñadora podría tener esa clase de ocurrencias. Si era cierto que ese día me daban de alta, pero… ¿hacer algo luego de eso?

Supongo que no estaría mal. Usualmente al llegar a casa, solo me la pasaba leyendo novelas que relataban historias completamente ajenas a mi vida, o estudiando esas materias tan exhaustivas que mi carrera me exigía.

—Supongo que no me vendría mal…—Incluso yo dudaba de esas palabras. A pesar de aceptar que mi vida era poco interesante, el salir de la rutina a veces simplemente no era lo mío. No entendí a qué quería llegar, pero de decidí seguirle la corriente.

Me observó impávido: — ¿Que te parecería ir a un concierto esta noche chica 360?—

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

.

.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal. Pero si Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo, supuse que quizás no era una mala idea.

— ¿Traen las entradas?—nos preguntaba una chica de cabellos rosados. Éramos 7 conmigo. Yo, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, y su amiga Ino con su novio Sai. Todos ellos eran practicantes y compañeros de clase, y pues yo...yo era una simple colada en el grupo. Me sentí incómoda y fuera de lugar, los conocía tan poco; claro, exceptuando a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Extrañamente había sido fácil "huir" del hospital. Solamente tuvieron que tramitar mi alta dos horas antes de lo estipulado y pude salir del hospital sin remordimientos. Estábamos en un pequeño club donde una banda de garaje daría un concierto, todos habíamos salido en el auto de Naruto, que recálquese, dudaba que perteneciera a este siglo.

Era ciertamente emocionante. Tal y como me sentí la última vez que rompí las reglas. Solo esperaba que no se me hiciera una costumbre, o no tardaría en obtener una úlcera de tantos nervios que me provocaba desobedecer a mis padres.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata?—me cuestiono Naruto, un tanto preocupado al verme pensativa. Lo observe desde el asiento del copiloto. Ya todos habían salido del auto, excepto yo y Naruto; supusé que me había distraído en mis divagaciones. Me ruborice al darme cuenta.

—N-nada. S-solo pensaba. L-lo siento—La viejas ¨mañas¨ nunca se pierden, y disculparme por todo era una de ellas. —A-a veces tengo la tendencia de pensar más allá de lo que veo—

— ¿Más allá de lo que ves? —me observo con una expresión graciosa. —Eres ocurrente…—Ya éramos dos que pensaban lo mismo. Siempre olvidaba morderme la lengua antes de soltar disparates propios de alguien medroso—…me gustas—confesó y me sonrió con una sinceridad que caló tan profundamente en mis huesos, y que me obligo a salir rápidamente del auto.

Cerré la puerta del auto, y recosté mi espalda contra esta. Tratando de recuperar el aliento y recuperar el flujo normal de mí sangre antes de que tuviera una falla cardiaca no causada por mi enfermedad. Dios…era tan ingenua, ¿Cómo podía malinterpretar sus palabras tan fácilmente? Obviamente no lo decía en ese sentido.

Suspiré. La idea era bonita, el solo imaginar que dijera un ¨me gustas¨ con un significado más allá de la amistad era todo un sueño. Me gustaba tanto, tanto que incluso había pensado en que no solo me gustaba…podría tratarse de una admiración muy arraigada a mi corazón. ¿Amor?

— ¿Lista para la noche de tu vida, chica 360? —rodeó el auto y se acercó a mí, extendiendo su mano hacia mí para que la tomará.

¿Cómo podía ser tan radiante y luego recordarme las 360 razones de porque no era apta para él?

La observe durante unos segundos, sin saber que hacer: —S-si—Logré reaccionar cuando escuche su risa, tomando su mano con duda y torpeza.

Apresuré mi paso para poder seguirle el ritmo a su hiperactividad una vez que nos dirigíamos hacia la entrada de ese pequeño club. Por la forma en que caminaba hasta el tan esperado ¨Recital¨ podría decirse que estaba muy ansioso. —No pensé que a ti si te gustará el rock—trate de sonar serena y relajada.

—Pues…—chasqueó la lengua—La verdad es que no mucho. Supongo que venir a este tipo de eventos me hace sentir ¨En sociedad¨—se rascó la nuca y sonrió avergonzado.

—C-creo que ya somos dos. ¨**Burning Desire** ¨ no suena a mi tipo—No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Y entonces ambos reímos.

Lo observé de pies a cabezas. Era quizás la primera vez que lo veía de ropa casual, usualmente hacia alarde de esa pulcra gabacha de doctor, una que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal, pero verlo con esos vaqueros ajustados y esa camisa azul a cuadros que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos era excepcional. Era la total representación de la salud; Joven y despreocupado. Me deslumbraba.

Entregamos las tickets y nos dispusimos a hacer espacio entre la multitud de las personas. Sentía el aire un tanto sofocante, la multitud no era mi fuerte. Unos chocaban con otros. Sentía que sería derribada o aplastada de un momento a otro; Si no fuera porque Naruto me guiaba con su mano, estaría perdida o en el suelo hiperventilando por la constante presión 360 grados a la que se veía expuesta mi cuerpo. Comenzaba a pensar en la suerte que tuve al no haber ido sola a aquel recital en New York.

Una voz nos detuvo.

— ¿Qué acaso se olvidan de nosotros? —nos detuvo la voz de Sakura con un poco de reproche tras nosotros. Le sonreí avergonzada. — Pensé que les había sucedido algo, ¡demoraron!—le golpeó el hombro a Naruto.

El rio despreocupadamente y se pasó una mano por su cabello: —No sucedió nada. Es solo que Hinata últimamente arrasa con mi atención—bajo su vista hacia mí, y me cerró un ojo, y yo, como era usual, respondí con un leve rubor en mis mejillas, sintiendo por primera vez la gran diferencia de estaturas.

—No me asusta, es usual en ti encariñarte con todos tus casos—hizo una mueca y en su rostro se formó una expresión de suficiencia al verme: —Sin excepción— Vaya. Ese era una clase de mensaje en donde yo debía de interpretarlo como un ¨Ni te creas que eres especial, niña¨.

Me removí incomoda en mi lugar. Realmente no era necesario que me lo recordará. Era la chica ¨enfermedades 360¨.

—Te equivocas. Hinata es el _caso especial_ de Naruto. _Nuestro _caso especial—recalcó un recién integrado Sasuke, pasando un brazo por mis hombros y estrechándome contra sí. La mueca en el rostro de Sakura, como si pareciese imposible, se itensificó más, pero rio con despreocupación en un intento por ocultar su evidente incomodidad. Naruto también parecía repentinamente incomodo, con un leve rubor acompañando a sus mejillas, como avergonzado por las afirmaciones de Sasuke —En fin. Todos están al frente, ahí te esperaremos por si quieres hacernos compañía o quedarte con tu ¨caso especial¨—bajo su vista de Naruto a mí, y entonces desapareció de entre la multitud, seguido por Sakura.

—Qué le da a ese idiota por ponerse a hablar de más…—murmuró Naruto por lo bajo, aun luciendo incómodo y avergonzado.

— ¿Hablar de más? —

— ¡N-nada!, ¡N-no dije nada! — ¿Naruto tartamudeando? Sonreí al pensar en lo extraño y curioso que era.

—Sasuke solo bromeada. No te preocupes, no me creo todo eso de ser tú ¨caso especial¨—le sonreí y se giró a verme—Creo que es más interesante asistir a Kakashi en los casos terminales—

—N-no lo creo—carraspeó— Inyectarte con ¨Mis manos delicadas¨ no tiene precio; Y más cuando comienzas a rezar porque termine rápido—se burló, y ahora me tocó a mí ruborizarme.

Repentinamente mi vista se tornó borrosa y un mareo me atacó; Él me tomó en sus brazos.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —Naruto colocó una mano en mi frente. Era un fastidio decirlo, pero supuse que mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la falta de oxígeno y espacio personal de ese lugar.

Asentí en un leve cabeceo.

Entonces él me guio hacia la pequeña barra del pequeño local, valga la redundancia; Ambos tomamos asiento y el me observo inquisitivamente antes llamar al barman.

— ¿No estarás considerando la idea de darme alcohol? —

—Por supuesto que no. Solo quería pedir agua. Aunque quizás no sea una mala idea, ¿tu acaso quieres tomar otra cosa? ¿Whisky, vodka…o quizás tequila? —apoyo su mentón en su mano y me observo como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

—Bueno…algunos estudios afirman que para las enfermedades multisistémicas un poco de alcohol no vendría mal de vez en cuando…—reí levemente—Pero ni aunque fuera la persona más sana del mundo querría involucrarme en ese mundo. Es para débiles —

—Qué bueno que no pertenezca a ese mundo, porque en otro caso estaría molesto de que me llamarás ¨Débil¨—

—No puedo evitar verlo de esa forma—me encogí de hombros—Simplemente es de débiles el querer tapar la realidad a través de la euforia que les provoca una simple bebida. Lo mismo pienso de las drogas, son un mal para esta sociedad—

—Realmente tienes una percepción 360 grados también—afirmó, mostrando sus dientes en una radiante sonrisa y se inclinó a pedirle al barman el vaso de agua, y luego sacó un comprimido del bolsillo delantero de su camisa. —Es hora de tu medicina—

Lo observe con indignación. Luego baje mi vista a mis rodillas.

— ¿360 eh? —murmuré con ironía.

— ¿Hinata? —me observo confundido.

—S-solo es que…—suspiré— ¿Es así como me percibes?, ¿Ves a mi salud como el reflejo de lo que soy? —

—Me estás malinterpretand…—y entonces una estruendosa guitarra eléctrica entorpeció a los sentidos.

De inmediato solo atiné a taparme los oídos. Finalmente comprobaba que no estaba hecha para esa música. Vi de reojo a Naruto y note que estaba mofándose de mi reacción.

Hicé un puchero y él tomó mi mano. El ¨gran¨ recital ya había comenzado.

— ¡Pospondremos las medicinas si quieres!—

— ¡No!, ¡Espera, me las tomaré! —jamás en mi vida había tenido que elevar tanto la voz para ser escuchada, ¡Pero es que esa música estaba muy alta! ¿Eran decibeles permitidos para el oído humano?

Entonces rápidamente con la mano libre le quite el comprimido y lo introduje en mi boca, para después tomar el vaso sobre la barra y facilitarle la ingestión a mi cuerpo.

Cuando ya hube terminado, el me llevó al centro de la multitud, teniendo que prácticamente batallar para poder pasar de entre la multitud. Ya una vez que estuvimos justamente en el centro, donde varios reflectores incidían, él se colocó detrás de mí y me susurró al oído.

—Cierra los ojos—me pidió y enrosco sus brazos en mi cintura, en un abrazo que poco note por estar prácticamente delirando con las luces en mis ojos—Sé que odias esta música. Pero déjame contarte algo…—sentí un escalofrió al sentir su aliento sobre mi hombro—La primera vez que vine a uno de estos conciertos también pensé que apestaba, pero…descubrí algo—

La música comenzó a inundar mis sentidos, y decidí dejarme llevar por ese ¨ruido¨, que extrañamente, de un momento a otro, no me pareció molesto.

— ¿Qué descubriste? —parecía un robot respondiendo con monotonía. Me sentía fuera de lugar, como si de un momento a otro me hubiera visto liberada de las ataduras de mi mente, y su voz fuera lo único importante e interesante en el mundo.

**¨I`m looking for a place to start…¨ **entonaba el vocalista con su voz rasposa de ¨Estrella de rock¨ ¨**If you love me…let me go, `cause I will hate to see your heart break¨**

—Que el ser humano tiene una extraña forma de expresar lo que siente—No podía estar más de acuerdo—En este tipo de lugares las personas creen que por gritar y moverse frenéticamente hasta el cansancio, pueden liberar todo lo que no pueden en su vida cotidiana; Como si estar agotado fuera sinónimo de libertad. Como si gritar a los cuatro vientos que tu vida apesta la hiciese más tolerable. Como si romper tus oídos con esas notas agudizará tu escucha. Es algo retorcido, ¿no? —Lo dijo con un tono irónico—Es raro…extraño, pero me siento identificado. Cuando cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la euforia, lo único que me queda en la mente es…nada. Siento o simplemente no siento nada, pero ese vacío no está nada mal, ¿lo sientes?—rio levemente—Es libertad, es fuerte, sin letras que lo fundamenten realmente…pero es excitante. No puedo escucharla en la radio ni cambiar a Coldplay por este rock que parece sacado del quinto infierno. Pero cuando escucho esto en vivo, me siento vinculado al lado más oscuro y quizás más ignorante del ser humano…es… raro—Sí que era raro y quizás poco entendía su punto si lo escuchase hablar. Pero otra cosa era vivirlo en mis sentidos. Al igual que él, pensé que era…raro. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan viva, y tan vacía a la vez. Era realmente raro. Incluso, por momentos, me sentía identificada con la lírica de esa canción un tanto ¨emo-cional¨

La primera canción termino y salí de mi letargo al escuchar los gritos de unas personas casi poseídas por la euforia. Realmente era raro, pero yo no era lo suficientemente rara como para poder apreciar eso como una verdadera distracción. No era algo tan productivo a decir verdad.

Sentí que mis pulmones se empequeñecían, tal y como si alguien los apretujará con un cinturón. Sensación cortesía de mis costillas 70 % recuperadas. Trate de aspirar profundamente para satisfacer mi repentina necesidad respiratoria: —Me encanto tu forma de expresarte con respecto a esto, pero…—comencé.

— ¿Es suficiente? —tal parece que notó mi estado, pues sonó levemente preocupado—También es suficiente para mí—me liberó de sus brazos y me tomo nuevamente de la mano—Ese último discursito ya lo tenía preparado. La verdad es que todo esto no me deja nada más lejos que un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Solo quería sonar interesante. ¿Quieres dejar a Sasuke solo con su música emo?—propuso, y yo reí y asentí con la cabeza.

Salimos a cuestas del local y debido a mi sobreesfuerzo físico nos sentamos sobre la acera. Observando lo silenciosa que estaba la calle, todo lo opuesto al interior del club. Obviamente con semejante ¨fiesta¨ nadie querría deambular por las calles y tomarse un café en una sana cafetería.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? —Quiso tantear mi temperatura al colocar su mano en mi frente, se veía abatido—Apesto como médico. ¡Tercer año de medicina y ni así cambio mi actitud! —Se tomó de los cabellos frustrado— ¡¿Qué diría Kakashi si supiera la locura en la que te metí hoy?! —

—Fue una locura en la que yo quise participar—lo eximí de culpa, mientras comenzaba a dibujar con mi dedo índice círculos imaginarios sobre mi rodilla. Un rubor adornaba mis mejillas, pero ya no sabía si se debía a su compañía o a mi débil cuerpo pasándome factura por mi rebeldía—Tú solo quisiste ayudarme a cumplir mi pequeño capricho—sonreí y entrelace mis manos, jugando ahora con mis pulgares—Desde un principio lo fue. Solo soy una tonta que quería por una vez en su vida pretender que era una universitaria en la flor de la juventud y con buena salud, solo quería saber que era lo que tenía tan obsesionados a todos. Creí que sería interesante, no divertido—bufé—Y además lo hice para de paso demostrarles a mis padres que podía ser autosuficiente si me lo proponía—suspiré y hundí mi cabeza entre mis rodillas—Soy patética. No te sientas culpable—

Él paso una mano por detrás de mi cabeza, revolviendo mis cabellos, como si me tratase de una niña pequeña.

—No pienses en mí. Yo solo quiero cuidarte, digo, me gusta cuidar de ti—su voz sonó algo tenue al final, y subí mi vista hacia él para comprobar lo que sospechaba, estaba adorablemente sonrojado—Hoy quise cumplir tu ¨capricho¨, o como quieras llamarlo, porque realmente me importas. No solo porque seas uno de mis casos de estudio, sino porque…me agradas, yo de verdad te veo como una gran amiga—No sabía porque, pero la palabra ¨amiga¨ había implantado un sabor más amargo que la misma idea de siempre verme tan patética frente a él. —Una de mis mejores amigas…—y entonces posó una mano en mi mejilla y me otorgo la mejor sonrisa que tenía: Una llena de sinceridad. Me observó unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos al perderme en el profundo azul de sus ojos. —Yo te veo como…—Pareció perdido por unos momentos, pero luego añadió: —Sí. Te veo como una de mis mejores amigas—por el tono de su voz, parecía que trataba de convencerse de ello.

—Es interesante. Pero siempre me ha parecido que ver es diferente a sentir, ¿No lo crees Naruto?—Tanto Naruto como yo, giramos nuestras cabezas hacia la entrada del club, y ahí mismo se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha prendiendo un cigarrillo, luciendo su pose de chico ¨cool¨ qué tan natural le salía.

— ¡¿Y tú que haces ahí oyendo conversaciones ajenas?! —de inmediato un Naruto sonrojado se reincorporó, y disimulo que hace unos momentos estuviera con su mano en mi cabeza. Supongo que era algo que podía dar a malos entendidos.

—No oía. He escuchado su conversación—corrigió con una sonrisa divertida en las comisuras de sus labios.

Naruto resopló, irritado. Bien le venía mencionar la ¨pequeña¨ diferencia entre oír y escuchar. Y bien que se notaba que había escuchado, porque, ¿A que venía eso de que ver era distinto a sentir? ¿Quería indirectamente decir que Naruto no me sentía como una amiga?

¡Bah! ¡Haría caso omiso a las suposiciones de Sasuke Uchiha!, ¡Bien tendía a tener una fascinación por fastidiar la vida de otros!

— ¿Y qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué no estás siendo aplastado por la multitud allá adentro? — Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

—En principio: No deseaba venir aquí, así que quedarme más de cinco minutos no vendría al caso si tenía que perder mi audición a cambio—tiró su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso, para luego caminar hacia nosotros—¿Nos vamos? —

— ¿Y qué pasará con Sakura y los demás? —

—Los escuche hablar sobre ir a una fiesta en casa de Sai, así que ya no necesitaran de tu estúpido cacharro por hoy—

— ¡Cuida tus palabras para referirte a Kyubi! — Naruto odiaba que le recordaran que su carro andaba 9 veces más lento que uno promedio.

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses desde mi ¨escapada¨ y reprenda de mis padres. Había sido todo un drama familiar. Ahora todos no dejaban de recordarme lo imprudente que era.

Tres meses y muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Justo ahora había tenido otro chequeo médico, mi primer chequeo en dos meses. Eso ya era un avance, había estado extrañamente sana o al menos estable. No había sido nada relevante, o eso pensaba. Suponía una consulta más de rutina, pues estas últimas semanas había estado sufriendo excesivamente de mareos, dolor de cabeza y dificultad para respirar; Sin mencionar que había bajado excesivamente de peso.

Antes de marcharme a mi casa, decidí buscar a Naruto, recordando sus palabras: ¨Cuando visites el hospital, sin importar lo que sea, búscame¨ Me sonroje al recordarlo. Era tan inverosímil el pensar en que incluso en este tipo de lugares, se pudiera forjar amistades. Ambos nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Hablábamos casi todos los días, e incluso nos habíamos visto en persona un par de veces fuera del hospital.

Comencé a buscar a Naruto en la cafetería del hospital, donde supuse que estaría a estas horas del día.

—Hinata, de ahora en adelante trata de cuidarte más—sugirió Sasuke a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos. Sabía que se refería. Él y mi familia ahora se encargarían de recordármelo todos los días. Sería un fastidio, un fastidio necesario.

Hice una mueca: —Eso es justo en lo que he gastado mi vida: En cuidarme—no quería sonar dura, o incluso antipática, pero estaba realmente afectada por el diagnostico de Kakashi. —No sé cómo es que ahora tengo esto— Bueno, quizás si había descuidado un poco mi alimentación. Pero ahora claro que sufriría las consecuencias de no seguir la dieta de Kakashi al pie de la letra.

—No estamos seguros. Tus síntomas solo son signos de que posiblemente tengas leucemia o estés por desarrollarla—

Trague duro. Solo la posibilidad de tener cáncer me causaba escalofríos. Eso podría acabar con mi vida, y peor aún…me hacía menos apta para enamorarme, menos apta para alguien. Menos apta para Naruto…

Entonces una voz notoriamente molesta llamó la atención de todos en la cafetería.

—¡¿Cómo puede gustarte ella?!, ¡Ella no es un futuro para ti!, ¡Es tu paciente y debes verla como tal! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta?! ¡Ya has escuchado lo que dijo Kakashi!—entonces Sakura golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su pie, colocando a la vez su brazos en jarra. Parecía que alguien había perdido la paciencia y había olvidado que tenía un gran público.

Naruto la observo molesto, como nunca antes lo había visto. Ambos estaban en una mesa, supongo que no los había visto llegar y ni ellos se habían percatado de Sasuke y yo.

¿Estarían hablando de Shion, la chica con cáncer de pulmonar, el más reciente caso de Naruto?

Vaya… eso si que era una sorpresa: No le gustaba Sakura, le gustaba una paciente. Supongo que debería desearle suerte. Los días de Shion estaban más contados que los míos.

—Como estudiante de medicina deberías comenzar a valorar a todas las personas por iguales. Así quizás sabrías que una enfermedad no es un impedimento para amar a una persona—entonces salió de la sala pisando fuerte. Sumamente molesto. En cambio, Sakura se quedó estática en su lugar, pero pronto se percató de mí, y me observó con frustración; Para después salir por la misma puerta por la cual había salido Naruto.

.

.

—Escuché por accidente tu discusión con Sakura, ¿problemas entre ambos? —Él dio un respingo, sorprendido cuando toque el tema. Ambos estábamos afuera del hospital. Era su tiempo libre, y había logrado interceptarlo luego de ser testigo de su discusión con Sakura.

— ¿Tú de verdad…?—se notaba nervioso, pero decidí restarle importancia e ir al grano con lo que quería.

—De verdad no quería, pero hoy cuando fui a buscarte a la cafetería, pues…los escuche por accidente. ¡Lo siento! —Sentí miedo de que pensará que lo había hecho a propósito.

Él bufó con frustración y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Si no quieres contarme, pues…no lo hagas. Lo que menos que quiero es ponerte contra la espada y la pared. Aunque muera de curiosidad no tengo el derecho de hostigarte. Tu vida es tu vida. Y si estás enamorado de alguien, de una paciente, d-de ella, d-de Shion, pues… ¡Puedes estarlo! ¡A-a mí no me importa! Nada de reproches. Ni siquiera podría considerarme tu mejor amiga como para poder entrometerme en tus decisiones, ese lugar está claramente reservado para Sakura. Se nota que ella es muy especial para ti, no cabe lugar para mí en ese puesto. Pero lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Te apoyo en toda decisión que consideres correcta!, ¡Si quieres salir con Shion a pesar de su enfermedad!, ¡Pues hazlo!— ¿De verdad había dicho eso en voz alta?

Él levantó su rostro, observándome incrédulo: — Hinata, ¿Estás celosa?—

Golpe bajó. Si analizaba mis últimas palabras solo se podría llegar a una conclusión. A un solo diagnóstico.

— ¡No, no, n-no! ¡T-te equivocas!, ¡Y-yo solo…!— ¿Yo solo quería…? Dios. Si. Estaba muerta de celos, y ahora él lo sabía. ¡Bravo a la indiscreción! —D-debo irme—me reincorporé del suelo y emprendí mi perfecta escapada. Estaba actuando como una autentica cobarde, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo. En el fondo me sentía dolida con todo esto. Primero estaba la posibilidad de que tuviera una enfermedad terminal; Y segundo estaba la posibilidad de perder a la único chico que he amado en toda mi vida.

Él me detuvo al tomarme del brazo: —Estás celosa—Ya no cabía el cuestionamiento, ahora era una afirmación.

—N-no—Tratar de negarlo era parte de mi naturaleza, era una tonta enamorada.

Él negó con la cabeza y me observó, aturdido: —Hinata. Necesito hablar contigo, ahora mismo. ¿Quieres salir del hospital? —su voz sonaba seria.

.

.

—Sabía que había algo malo conmigo—observe con neutralidad como unos niños jugaban en los columpios. Me encontraba en el parque central de la ciudad con Naruto, discutiendo asuntos de vida o muerte. Literalmente.

Al parecer Kakashi ya le había comentado de mi situación. Era de eso que quería hablar. El asunto de su amor imposible estaría reservado para otro momento.

—No es algo grave, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y en unos meses esto solo parecerá una simple anécdota más de tu vida que le podrás contar a tus nietos. Podríamos incluso escribir un libro sobre tu vida—sugirió, obviamente tratando de subirme los ánimos. Porque él era así: Optimista, aunque ni siquiera él llegará a creerse sus palabras.

—En unos meses…—chasqueé la lengua— ¿Tengo alguna garantía de estar sana en tan poco tiempo? —

—Hinata. Es un simple diagnostico hablado de Kakashi. Lo mejor será que esperemos a los exámenes de sangre…quizás haya sido un error…—

— ¿Un error? —Corte con mis manos un poco de pasto—Dudo mucho que haya sido un error. Es mejor aceptarlo desde ya, a quedarme esperando; Aceptémoslo, tengo cáncer; Ahora solo quizás tenga la suerte de contarle mi anécdota a Sasuke—

—Por supuesto que podrás—posó una mano en mi cabeza y me sonrió con tristeza —Las personas como tú se merecen una larga vida. Ya verás que…te casaras, tendrás hijos y muchos nietos a quienes contarles tus anécdotas—

—No lo creo. Personas como yo somos tan insignificantes para este mundo como para permanecer más tiempo aquí. Hace mucho tiempo acepte que si un día llegase a morir, mi muerte no trascendería. Habría pocas lágrimas en mi funeral, y el 99 % de ellas serían de mi familia—

—No seas tan dura contigo misma…—

—No puedo evitarlo—sentí mis ojos humedecerse, el llanto era inminente—No he hecho nada en esta vida para ganarme el apreció de los demás. Solo he sido una sombra más de mi propia rutina. Mi familia es lo único que tengo, y ellos me aman solo por obligación, porque, ¿Qué clase de madre o padre ama a sus hijos?, ¡Por Dios! ¡Si amarme viene en sus genes! —hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, pensando en lo corta y patética que había sido mi existencia.

Él suspiró, claramente llegando a la conclusión de que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría mi punto de vista.

Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos, hasta que él decidió romperlo:

—Tú una vez me dijiste que tú era vida aburrida, ¿no? —

—Si—No era necesario repetirlo, con solo verme podría decirse que mi vida era patética.

—Y que habían muchas cosas que no hacías aun, ¿no? —

—Si—

— ¿Alguna vez has tenido una cita? —

— ¿Qué? —quede descolocada, tratando de procesar y confirmar si de verdad había oído eso.

—Solo responde—sonrió de lado y me observó con un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

—N-no—

—Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente—Sonrió con satisfacción y esta vez tomo mi mano, provocando un respingo en mí— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a otro lugar que no sea la cafetería de este deprimente hospital? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Abstente a hacer más preguntas—negó con su dedo índice—Solo responde. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Una cita? —

—S-supongo…—entrecerró los ojos— ¡S-si!, ¡A-acepto! —dije antes de que se cansara de mi titubeo.

— ¿Algo más que nunca antes hayas hecho Chica 360? —

Ahora si me torne seria, ¿a qué quería llegar?, ¿Acaso quería realizarme una especie de despedida antes de que muriera? — ¿Soy algún caso de caridad para ti o qué? —me liberé bruscamente de su agarré, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar... Me sentí humillada al caer en la cuenta de porque actuaba así.

El miedo se apoderó de su rostro: — ¡Oh no!, ¡no es nada de lo que piensas!, ¡a mí de verdad tú…!—agitó su cabeza y pareció confundido, como tratando de encontrar una forma de expresarse: —Tú escuchaste mi conversación con Sakura, ¿no? —

—Si…—asentí, algo confundida.

—Y sabrás que ella dijo que me gustaba u-una…—el rubor en sus mejillas me dijo algo que ni siquiera me moleste en pensar. Entendí que quería decir, ¿realmente pensaba engañarme de esa forma tan cruel? —Hinata, tú eres quién me gu…—

— ¿Qué te gusto? —le pregunte con sorna y me reincorporé bruscamente— ¡Por favor!, ¡No mientas Naruto!, ¡Cómo es posible que te guste este escuálido prototipo de mujer! —Frunció el ceño— ¡Estoy llena de enfermedades! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho! ¡Soy la ¨Chica 360¨! ¡No tengo ni idea de que órgano me fallara el día de mañana! ¡Probablemente mi vida sea corta y no sea capaz de compartir mi vida con alguien! —mi voz sonó rota, y algunas lágrimas ya se asomaban en mis orbes.

—Tu enfermedad no te define como persona—me repitió las palabras que le había dicho a Sakura—El amor es en la salud y en la enfermedad—él también se reincorporó y camino unos pasos hacia mí.

— ¡Incluso omitiendo la salud!, ¡No cuento con una gran personalidad!—Tomé aire— ¡Soy aburrida, sosa y excesivamente dramática!, ¡Soy capaz de poner gris el día de cualquier persona con tan solo soltar media palabra!, ¡Yo no soy alguien para amar! —tome aire para decir esa verdad que tanto me carcomía por dentro: — ¡Yo no soy para ti! ¡Tengo 360 razones para…! —entonces no me dejo terminar, de un momento a otro él me había tomado del brazo y acercado a su rostro, de forma que sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, en un silenciador e inesperado beso.

Me sentí desfallecer al sentir su cálida boca sobre la mía, y experimentar mi primer beso. Mis brazos cayeron de inmediato a cada lado de mi cuerpo; Tener control sobre cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tornó imposible, así que él me sostuvo como si me tratase de una muñeca rota. Algo que no le impido apoderarse de mis labios… y quizás de mi alma.

—Me gustas Hinata—confesó al darme finalmente un respiro, y liberar mis labios—Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que serías especial—subió una mano de mi cintura a mi mejilla, sin soltarme, pues de un momento a otro podría desvanecerme en el suelo. Todo era irreal—Me enamore de ti. No supe cuándo, pero lo hice—a este punto ya un hermoso rubor adornaba sus mejillas—Era obvio para todos, menos para ti. Siempre trataba de ser el único que atendiera tu caso, aunque tuviera que arrodillarme para conseguirlo, y vaya que siempre lo conseguía—sonrió con suficiencia—Yo quería ser el único que cuidara de ti. Siempre te observe en esa habitación, haciendo cualquier tipo de cosa con tal de matar el tiempo; se te veía fastidiada, pero eso era lo interesante de ti. Tenías una forma tan interesante de ver el mundo, y yo…me interese en ti por eso. Es que… ¡Dios!, ¡Eras tan rara! ¡Pero justamente ese es tu atractivo!—No supe si sentirme halagada o ofendida por lo último— Eres una linda, linda persona, mi tímida Hinata —frotó su nariz con la mía—Eres una gran persona, y estoy casi seguro que si hay una ley en este mundo, serás retribuida con una larga vida, que espero compartir contigo. Claro, si tú me lo permites—En ese momento unas rebeldes lagrimas salieron sin permiso alguno de mis ojos—Te prometo hacer más interesante tus días, y comenzaré por tachar todas las cosas de tu ¨Lista de cosas que nunca he hecho¨ Así que, dime, ¿Alguna vez habías besado? —me pregunto, un tanto orgulloso de su última hazaña.

Yo negué con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de ni siquiera balbucear: —C-creo q-que debería tachar eso de mi lista…—

—Para todo siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Así que…—ladeó el rostro—Te esperó el mañana a las 6 en la puerta de tu casa. Está será tu primera cita—y con un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas me liberó de su agarré y me dejo con la duda maquinando en mi cabeza.

¿Sasuke no había mentido cuando me llamo ¨_Él caso especial de Naruto_¨?

Oh, y…

¿La cita era a las 6 de la mañana o de la tarde?

En fin. Antes, tenía 360 razones que considerar.

* * *

**...Eh... este... No soy muy dada a los one-shots, así que creo que esto es lo mejor que pude hacer, es como un experimento hehe En si, creo que el concepto esta raro XD Pero bueno! Esta es mi señal de vida luego de...uh?...mas de un mes sin actualizar? **

**¿Algo inconcluso? Trate de dejar el final mas o menos abierto, digo, se supone que es un ¨final feliz¨, lo sintieron asi? -suspiro- Bueno, andaba media melancolica cuando escribi esto, asi que, bueno...no puedo culparlos si quedo inconcluso. Como ya dije, no soy de one-shots XD**

**La idea de este one-shot es un daño colateral de lo triste que me dejo leer ¨Bajo la misma estrella¨ T.T. ,no se, supongo que quise descargar mi frustracion en esto: Una historia con un final mas colorido, T.T Oh! Solo quien leyo ese libro puede entenderme!**

**Por cierto, no soy doctora!, la enfermedad de Hinata esta basada en el Lupus (Hay muchas variaciones de este y no es igual en todos los paciente, y básicamente es una afeccion en el sistema inmunologico hehe o eso creo XD). Asi que me lavo las manos ante cualquier incoherencia... No olviden que esto es ficcion!**

**Por ultimo. ¿SasuSaku y SasuHina,? ambas parejas no estan mal, pero ¿Que ha pasado con el naruhina aqui? Y****a hay incluso muchos que notaron lo bajos de animos que han estado los naruhineros D: No puede ser T.T Les hago un llamado a todos los que escriben para...uh...pues lo obvio, para que escriban hehe XD Hay muchos buenos fics sin actualizar! Y muchos buenos escritores que aparentemente se retiraron! :/ **

**En fin. Ahora solo me queda despedirme!**

**Besos!**


End file.
